<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blinded by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030565">Blinded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Eye Injury, Gen, Whump, facial injury, hiccup!whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Hiccup’s experiments blows up in his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blinded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One second everything was fine, and then the next the Deathsong amber was cracking. That was the only warning Hiccup got. He didn’t have time to pull back the heated knife he was using to cut it. It blew up, molten, in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup screamed and scrambled backwards, frantically rubbing burning amber off of his skin, scalding his hands in the process. He’d closed his eyes as quick as he could, but he could feel that some had gotten in his eyes. He was reeling, hurt, panicking. Toothless was with him, running around him, making noises of concern. Hiccup didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he calmed down, the burning pieces all off of him. They’d burned his face in places where it had hit as liquid, and had cut in places it had done so as hardened shards. Hiccup opened his eyes, feeling blood leaking from one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he found something awful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup yelled, rubbed at his eyes, and oh gods, that hurt. He blinked fiercely. No. He still couldn’t see. Couldn’t see a damn thing. It was like he was stuck in the dark without a candle, but lighting a candle would do no good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods,” Hiccup moaned. He found the wall, slid down to the floor, beginning to sob. “T-Toothless, get help. I need help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Toothless run off, and in that time, Hiccup kept his eyes closed. Damn, they hurt so bad. He’d never had anything go into his eyes before, especially something hot and molten. His face hurt badly too. Oh gods, he probably looked awful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt stupid as he sat there. He shouldn’t have been working with so much Deathsong amber and so much heat, but he’d been trying to cut it into a pair of goggles. He’d found a good hunk of it to use, so… And now goggles would be useless, because he couldn’t fucking see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiccup!” That was Astrid, running in. He could hear her coming around his worktable to find him sitting on the floor and sobbing. “Oh gods! Hiccup!” She knelt by him, put a hand on his shoulder. “What happened? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-exploded,” Hiccup stuttered out. “The Deathsong a-amber. I-I can’t see. I can’t see!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thor, you’re bleeding everywhere.” Astrid stood. “I’ll get something to stop the bleeding. You stay there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha, funny. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t say it out loud though, couldn’t get it through his lips. There was nowhere for him to go when he was stuck blind like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Astrid ran up the stairs, and a moment later came back down. “Okay, Hiccup, I’m going to be touching your face,” she warned him. She put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloth touched his bleeding face, and oh, that hurt, but Astrid just held it there. She had to to stop the bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you to Gothi,” Astrid said. “You can fly with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup hated the idea of leaving Toothless here, but he knew he couldn’t fly him in the state he was in. Flying with Astrid was the best he could get. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup sat propped up in bed, bandages around his eyes. Gothi had seen to it to get the blood out of the right one. She’d said that that one might never see again, but that the left one would regain vision at some point. Hiccup had hoped for better. They all had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toothless had been flown to Berk by one of the Riders to keep Hiccup company. Now, Hiccup aimlessly pet him. He could at least do that while blind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiccup, how are you feeling?” That was his father. He’d just come up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awful,” Hiccup answered honestly, but he said it with a huff of laughter, as if that would make things better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoick sat on the edge of the bed, took Hiccup’s hand. “Hiccup, you’ll get through this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scarred and disfigured though,” Hiccup said unhappily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter to anyone. You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup nodded. He did know that. His friends wouldn’t care. They loved him no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just feel so stupid, dad,” Hiccup said. “It was my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, son. It was an accident. They happen all the time with inventions. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiccup felt tears burning in his eyes. It hurt to cry. His bandages became wet with tears as they tried to fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stoick hugged him, and Hiccup wanted that to make things all better, wanted it to change everything and stop all these horrible feelings inside of him and the pain in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t change a damn thing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>